His Love, His Rage
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: Better summary inside.


Okay, I said there'd be a better summary inside, so here it is!An Umbreon who has traveled the world looking for a place he truly belongs finally finds a place to call home when he happens upon a clan of Eevee and the evolutions of it, known as the Shiriku Clan. And when he finds home…he finds love, the love of the daughter of the leader of the clan. But the shocking truth about the love of his life will break his heart…and tear out his soul. Crushed by her truth, he seeks revenge and turns to the path of darkness and evil. Only one can save him now before he destroys the land, and himself in the process. Will peace be returned to this land? And will the young Umbreon find himself with the one he loves? Find out! Read on!

P.S. Certain chapters make this a partial songfic.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a dark, stormy summer night. Not a single creature of the night was out singing their songs or telling their stories. In a thick, lush-green forest, an Umbreon wandered around aimlessly, searching in vain to find a place to stay. His jet-black coat, bearing a few sky-blue rings, was soaked, making him very cold. His golden-yellow eyes looked in front of him weakly, reflecting his exhaustion. The muddy forest floor covered his sore paws in thick, brown ooze. His tail dragged behind him; he was so exhausted, he couldn't even muster up enough strength to pick it up off the ground. His breathing was terribly shallow.

Just when he was about to give up hope and collapse on the ground, he saw a clearing in the trees. He walked closer. As he looked through the trees, he saw many Pokemon, Eevee and its evolutions, walking around the clearing, talking to each other, playing, and some of them battling. What caught his attention was that not a single drop of rain fell here. He looked up to find a thick canopy of tree branches, blocking the rain and keeping the clan dry.

_This place…_ he thought. _It…it's perfect. It's just the place I've been searching for all these years._

He stepped forward slightly, but was stopped when a Leafeon wearing a green ribbon around his neck leapt out of one of the trees and landed in front of him. The Umbreon expected him to be demanding what his business was there, but the Leafeon looked at him caring and concerned. He stepped closer to him and said, "Are you okay?"

"Not really," the Umbreon replied. "I…I've been searching for a place to stay for as long as I can remember. I've always been considered an outcast, even among my own family. I was exiled when I was very young, which began my search for a real home. And now, after all these years, I believe I've finally found a place where I belong."

"Of course," the Leafeon replied. "All Eevee and any evolutions are welcome into the Shiriku Clan with open arms. Forgive me. My name is Forest. I am the leader of the Shiriku Clan."

"I am Cobalt."

"Come. I will show you our home."

Cobalt followed Forest into the clearing. It was very large with a small river running through it, serving as a water source. There were many Vaporeon swimming around and splashing each other playfully in it. In the treetops, Leafeon were jumping around from branch to branch, playing different games. The Glaceon mostly laid in the middle of the clearing, chatting about various subjects that interested them. The Flareon relaxed comfortably in the nearby hot spring. The Jolteon chased each other around the clearing and tackled each other down to the ground, laughing. Espeon walked around casually, as if making sure everything were in order. Most of the Umbreon were lying under the shade of the smaller trees sleeping. The Eevee mostly walked around to the nearby bushes, picking and eating any berries they were able to find.

And then, he saw her.

Standing at the biggest bush of Oran Berries was an Eevee about his age. But she was more like him than any he had ever seen. Her fur, quite unexpectedly, was also black as midnight, with dark gray fur on her chest and the tip of her tail. Her emerald-green eyes shone brighter than anything he had ever seen.

She was beautiful.

"Forest," he said to the Leafeon, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of the black beauty. "Who is that? The one at the bush there."

"You mean the black one?" Forest asked. "That's Ebony. She's my daughter."

Cobalt finally turned his eyes from her and looked at Forest in surprise. "That's your daughter?" he said. Forest nodded. "She gets her beauty from her mother."

"And the coloration of her fur?"

"We haven't figured out exactly what that's from. We always thought it was just a gift from Arceus."

Cobalt turned his gaze back to Ebony. "You have a very beautiful daughter," he said in awe.

"Come on! I'll introduce you."

"What?!" he said. "Oh, no! I-I couldn't possibly. I mean, look at me. I'm a mess!"

"So? She won't mind. But I must warn you, she has a short temper and a bit of an attitude, so if I were you, I wouldn't get on her bad side."

Cobalt gulped as he followed Forest over to her.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like,_

_To find the one in this life._

"Ebony," Forest called to his daughter as they neared the bush. Cobalt felt his heart race.

_The one we all dream of,_

_But dreams just aren't enough, so I'll be waiting for the real thing._

_I'll know it by the feeling._

Ebony turned to face Forest and Cobalt. "Hi, Dad!" she said. She looked over at Cobalt. "Who's this?" Cobalt stepped slightly closer.

_The moment when we're meeting._

_We'll play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen._

"Allow me to introduce myself," Cobalt said, bowing. "I am Cobalt. And might I say it is an honor and a pleasure to meet such a fair lady like yourself." Ebony let out a slight giggle. "Thank you," she said.

_So I'll be holding my own breath,_

_Right up till the end,_

_Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with._

For a while, it was silent as Cobalt stared deeply into her eyes.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

"Is he going to be living here?" she asked, not bothering to look away from the Umbreon. Forest nodded.

'_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own._

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

"Well, let me welcome you, Cobalt," she said.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight._

_And dammit, this feels too right._

"Thank you, Ebony," he replied. She smiled at him.

_It's just like déjà vu,_

_Me standing here with you._

Suddenly, another Eevee ran up to Ebony from her right. "Hey, Ebony!" she said. "Have you seen all those Pecha Berries I had a while ago? I thought I left them in my burrow, but I…can't…seem…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the Umbreon standing next to her. "Ebony," she said, still staring at him. "Who's this?"

_So I'll be holding my own breath._

_Could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

"This is Cobalt," Ebony said, smiling. "Cobalt, this is my friend, Ezmerelda." He smiled at her.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ezmerelda," Cobalt said. She nodded and said, "The pleasure's all mine."

'_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own._

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

"Well, as long as Ebony and Ezmerelda are here, I'll leave them to show you around," Forest said as he began walking away. Cobalt turned back to face the two Eevee. Ezmerelda was still staring at him adoringly. It wasn't until Ebony elbowed her in her ribcage that she finally snapped back to reality. "Come," Ebony said as she turned around. "We'll show you where you can rest up."

_You can't give up, when you're looking for a diamond in the rough._

_You never know when it shows up._

_Make sure you're holding on, 'cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on._

Cobalt barely paid attention to where he was going. He just stared at Ebony, just a few feet in front of him.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There's gotta be somebody for me._

_Oh!_

He barely noticed when she stopped. He didn't stop walking until he was mere inches away from walking right into her. "Here we are," she said. "You can rest here." It was just a small hole in the ground, but Cobalt by now was used to much worse conditions than this.

'_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own._

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone. _

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

"Thank you," Cobalt said as he began to walk into the burrow. Ebony and Ezmerelda nodded. "See you in the morning," Ebony said as she turned to walk away, back to her own burrow. Cobalt sighed as he watched her walk away. "Good night," he said softly. Then he walked into the burrow to get some sleep.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there's the first chapter. First shot at a songfic, so don't be too hard on me. Obviously, the song is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. And, of course, I do NOT own the lyrics.

Review and tell me what ya think! Thanks!

-ER-


End file.
